The present invention fulfills a need to securely retain a pair of eyeglasses, sunglasses, or the like to the outer garments of a user. Placing glasses in an outside pocket may result in loss or damage to the glasses, and in the absence of a pocket (such as when the user is wearing a ski jacket), there is no place to secure glasses in the event the user removes them from his or her face. The present invention is intended to be used in conjunction with a logo pin featuring one of various designs, employing the pin to affix the eyeglass holder to the user's garment. As a further advantage, a set of flexible fingers integral to the eyeglass holder press against the temple piece of the glasses, preventing them from falling out of the holder.
U.S. Pat. Des. 152,254 discloses a holder for eyeglasses. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, auto dashboard, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. Des. 173,295 discloses a holder for a pair of spectacles. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, auto dashboard, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 851,327 discloses an eyeglass holder. This invention is designed to be pinned to a user's outer garment, and hold the glasses horizontally by means of a spring clip. The vertical pendulous position of the present invention is the preferred method to avoid damage, and allows for easier removal of the eyeglasses. Further, this invention does not allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,270 discloses racks for spectacles. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,348 discloses an eyeglass holder. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,167 discloses a wall-mounted eyeglass holder. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, auto dashboard, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,354, 4,702,451, and 5,046,696 disclose eyeglass holders. These inventions differ from the present invention in that they are designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, or the like. There are no provisions that allow them to be affixed to a garment, nor do they allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,026 discloses a holder for eyeglasses. This invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed to be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall, filing cabinet, auto dashboard, or the like. There are no provisions that allow it to be affixed to a garment, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887 discloses an eyeglass retainer. This invention is designed to be clipped onto a user's pocket or belt. There is no way to use this invention on a garment that does not possess a pocket or other means to insert its integral clip. Further, this invention depends upon the weight of the glasses to hold them in place. The present invention does not have means to positively retain the glasses, nor does it allow for holding a logo pin or the like.